Shame on me
by sugarpen
Summary: Ele abrira mão de tudo, e agora teria que aguentar as consequências.


**N/A: **Só a Kolly para me fazer escrever DG... Ok, eu sou parte do time daqueles que se mobilizaram com a maratona e arranjaram um tempinho para escrever um pouco. Mas só porque a Kolly me disse que precisaria! Anyway, foi legal escrever DG. Obrigada, Kolly, por ter betado. Ah, e só pra lembrar, essa fic é parte do projeto Broken da seção DG do 6v, e foi escrita durante a I Maratona DG.

**Shame on me**

Draco fechou os olhos e segurou a mão de Ginny com força, chegando a machucá-la. Talvez ele realmente tivesse essa intenção, só não conseguia reconhecê-la em meio a todas aquelas emoções que lhe apareciam ao mesmo tempo. O que tinha feito? Como tinha feito? Nunca acreditara em amor verdadeiro e sempre desprezara a família Weasley – _como aquilo foi acontecer com ele?_ Continuou apertando a mão de Ginny, mas resolveu abrir os olhos. Já que teria que encarar a realidade, que encarasse como um homem. Como o Malfoy que ele um dia fora.

À sua frente, um homem alto, de cabelos extremamente loiros que se confundiam com alguns fios grisalhos, lhe observava com profundo asco, como se Draco tivesse acabado de voltar de uma expedição de meses numa ilha deserta e ainda não tivesse tomado um banho sequer. Está certo que a expressão de superioridade já era recorrente no rosto do homem, mas naquele dia Lucius Malfoy estava parecendo ainda mais superior. Engolindo em seco, Draco levantou os olhos cinzentos para o pai e forçou a voz a sair.

— Pai, não seria melhor...

— Desculpe-me — retrucou Lucius, e a frieza em sua voz atingiu Draco como uma adaga, direto no coração. — Mas eu não tenho um filho.

O mais novo Malfoy presente no recinto apertou ainda mais a mão de Ginny, que tremeu. Não foi possível saber se ela tremera pela dor que provavelmente sentia na mão ou pelo tom da voz de Lucius; havia coisas mais urgentes com que se preocupar. A mão de Ginny poderia ser rapidamente curada com uma poção contra dor ou algo parecido.

— Lucius — Narcissa interveio, com a voz fraca e as lágrimas marcando seu rosto. — Não se precipite. Tente entender, eles são jovens, eles... — Foi obrigada a parar quando o marido levantou a mão direita, num sinal claro de que não queria ouvir mais nada. Draco observou a mãe enquanto ela se recolhia ao sofá, onde ficou sentada, pressionando delicadamente o lenço contra os olhos. De vez em quando fungava, apenas para lembrar aos presentes de que ainda estava ali ou então para lembrar a si mesma de que ainda existia.

Sustentando a expressão de extremo nojo em seu rosto, Lucius andou até o criado-mudo ao lado do sofá onde a mulher se sentara e pegou a varinha, sem desviar os olhos de Draco e Ginny. De vez em quando olhava para as mãos dos dois, unidas num aperto forte, e parecia querer vomitar; então olhava de novo para os rostos dos dois e para sua varinha. Draco tinha certeza de que o pai não hesitaria em atacá-los, ainda mais a Ginny, que era membro de uma das famílias sangue-puro mais odiadas na Mansão Malfoy. O homem, porém, não pegara a varinha para apontá-la para os dois, mas sim, para a tapeçaria pregada na parede, onde estava estampada toda a árvore genealógica da família Malfoy, desde seu aparecimento, há séculos, até seu último herdeiro.

— Você é a vergonha dessa família — e, dizendo isto, encostou a ponta da varinha no último ramo da árvore, queimando para sempre o nome de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

— Você acha que isso vai dar certo, Draco?

Os olhos de Ginny estavam repletos de insegurança, e ao perceber isto, ele tomou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e acariciou-as. Queria beijá-la, abraçá-la, dizer que não era tão difícil assim. Mas estavam na frente da Mansão Malfoy, e aquele não era o cenário mais convidativo para uma cena romântica.

Pensando bem, aquele não era um cenário _nada_ convidativo para uma cena romântica, ainda mais entre Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley.

— É claro que vai dar, Ginny — suspirou ele, tão incerto quanto ela, mas tentando não transpassar sua insegurança. — Eles são compreensivos e me amam... Não tem como dar errado.

Seres humanos. Sempre se enganando.

_

* * *

_

Você é a vergonha dessa família.

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos loiros mais uma vez e apertou-os com força, como se quisesse arrancá-los. Talvez realmente quisesse; aqueles cabelos claros, quase brancos, eram o único vínculo que ainda o ligava à família Malfoy. Seu nome já não estava mais na genealogia da família, que provavelmente se extinguiria, uma vez que seus pais já eram um tanto velhos para terem outro filho que desse continuidade ao sangue dos Malfoy. Ora, mas por que ele estava se interessando pelo destino de uma família à qual não pertencia mais?

Era inevitável. Draco Malfoy seria sempre Draco **Malfoy**.

_Você é a vergonha dessa família._

A frase de seu pai – a última que ouvira sair de sua boca – ainda martelava em sua cabeça, gerando uma enxaqueca constante, algo como um peso de consciência. Mas não havia peso de consciência. Ele rompera com os Malfoy por causa de Ginny, e não se arrependia nem um pouco disso. Podia até ser difícil se desvincular totalmente de uma família tão tradicional e famosa, ainda mais com todo o amor que lhe deram durante aqueles dezoito anos, mas romperia novamente se fosse preciso. Negaria sua família mil vezes para continuar com Ginny.

Isso porque ela era uma Weasley...!

_Você é a vergonha dessa família._

— Draco — chamou Ginny, abraçando-o pelos ombros e dando-lhe um beijo breve na bochecha — o _Profeta Diário _de hoje chegou, quer ver?

Não queria, mas esticou o braço na direção da ruiva, como que pedindo pelo jornal. Seu pedido foi atendido com prontidão, e ela sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda abraçando-o pelos ombros e acariciando seu rosto com suavidade. Assim que virou a primeira página do jornal, Draco se deparou com uma coluna de Rita Skeeter e teve vontade de estrangular a mulher até uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Ao mesmo tempo, quis repudiar Ginny. Não por causa dela, mas ele se sentia estranho ao ver aquele tipo de notícia sobre si mesmo, sobre sua antiga família.

Era estranho pensar nisso, mas ele estava envergonhado.

— Não acredito — disse Ginny, levantando-se e dando um tapa leve na mesa. — Não acredito! Rita Skeeter é mesmo uma cara-de-pau! Ela quer ter uma notícia? Pois terá várias se parar de olhar para a vida dos outros! — Dizendo isso, a ruiva se afastou e foi até a cozinha, deixando Draco sozinho com o _Profeta Diário _e seus pensamentos. Algo muito cruel a se fazer, na opinião do loiro, que ainda encarava a coluna de Rita Skeeter, na qual letras garrafais anunciavam: _"Tribulações na Mansão Malfoy: seria o fim de uma tradição de séculos?"_

Não chegou a ler a coluna inteira: amassou o jornal e jogou-o para o lado, massageando as têmporas. Não que sua cabeça estivesse doendo tanto, ele só queria ter algo a mais a fazer além de ler aquelas palavras. Virou o rosto na direção da cozinha e viu Ginny mexendo em algumas louças. Teve vontade de ir até lá e dizer a ela que voltasse para usa casa, que estava tudo acabado, que ele não podia posar daquele jeito para a imprensa bruxa. Era o herdeiro de uma família tradicional, não poderia acabar com tudo daquele jeito por causa de uma paixão boba!

O que Draco não sabia era que já estava tudo acabado, e não era só por causa de uma paixão boba. No começo, ele vira Ginny Weasley como um troféu, a garota que conseguia tirar do famoso Harry Potter. Depois disso, veio a paixão boba. E agora era amor, amor _de verdade,_ por menos que ele acreditasse nisso. Mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de se sentir fraco, diminuído frente à sociedade bruxa, que naquele momento deveria estar rindo dele. _Estavam_ rindo dele. Debochando dele. Falando dele como se fosse uma pessoa comum, e não um Malfoy – ainda não aceitara a idéia de que era exatamente o que ele era, agora.

Fechou os olhos e tampou-os com as palmas das mãos, suspirando. Não era um Malfoy, não era um bruxo. Não era nada. Demorou alguns minutos para reabrir os olhos, mas quando o fez, voltou a olhar para Ginny e sentiu que nunca mais deveria sair daquela casa com ela. Nunca deveria deixar que ninguém soubesse que moravam ali, aliás. Ou melhor: nunca deveria deixar que soubessem que estavam juntos. Mal sabia ele que toda a família Weasley, além da Malfoy, e todos os leitores do _Profeta Diário_ já conheciam seu caso com Ginny. Ainda observando a namorada, viu-a pegar uma faca e colocá-la no armário: uma faca grande, reluzente e bem afiada. Engoliu em seco. Era tentador, muito tentador.

Esperou que ela subisse, carinhosamente desejando "boa noite", e caminhou até o armário. Que mal haveria em tentar corrigir um erro, em tentar abreviar sua vergonha?

Seres humanos. Sempre errando, cada vez mais.


End file.
